ragnarok_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarok the Animation Episode 03
Watashi wa Shinjitemasu (私は信じてます) I Will Believe (in Her) Date Aired: 20 April 2004 Previous Episode → 02 Next Episode → 04 Synopsis In a flashback, Roan and Yuufa is shown running from a pursuing pack of Mysts. They are accompanied by a Knight and an Assassin (introduced as Iruga in the previous episode), who earlier decided to explore the ruined city of Glast Heim. The decision ended up in disaster as they were now running for their lives, wanting to reach the exit in time. As they approached the eastern gate, an Abysmal Knight shows up in their way. Keough, the Knight accompanying Roan and Yuufa, volunteers to fend off the monster as they escape. Iruga wants to help Keough, but the latter insists that they leave at once. Despite Iruga's worries, he carries Roan and Yuufa out of Glast Heim, where they saw Keough impaled by the Abysmal Knight's sword as the gates close. Back to the present, Roan and Yuufa proceed to hunting Roda Frogs as Maaya picks up the loot from the monsters they defeated. Yuufa soon catches a glimpse of the Geffen Tower, a massive cone-shaped structure located in Geffen. It is supposed to be their destination, which they decided to take the long route to, as opposed to Roan's plans of using the Kafra Association's Warp Service. Upon entering the gates of Geffen, they noticed a noticeably large number of adventurers, some of them are wounded. Yuufa and Maaya takes this chance to earn money and to be appreciated, although Maaya ends up leaving because Yuufa assumes her supposed role already. Maaya and Roan look out for their supplies, but notices that most of the vendors close shop at late afternoon; one Merchant comments that most of the Merchants in Geffen do so before night falls, and so do most of the villagers. Maaya insists on buying items from the Merchant, but she is turned down easily, as the marketplace quickly become deserted, much to Maaya's annoyance. As Takius, who seeks a certain ghost, reaches Geffen, Roan, Yuufa and Maaya hear news about the ghost that haunts Geffen Tower from the local innkeeper. The three decide to turn in for the night despite the noises outside. Roan decides to travel inside Geffen Tower to investigate, but Yuufa and Maaya have mixed thoughts about going inside the tower. Due to Maaya's sweet talk, they finally decide to go inside the Tower the next day. Grim news welcomed the trio as another party was left incapacitated from traveling inside Geffen Tower. A talking dog suddenly appeared behind them, along with a woman with gray hair. They introduce themselves as Maria and Catherine respectively and they warned them about the dangers of exploring Geffen Tower. Soon, Takius appears. She decides to accompany Roan and Yuufa despite Maria's warnings, but shows some indifference towards Maaya. The four adventurers proceed to the market, where Maaya looks for potions to buy. While she busies herself, Takius suggests taking Maaya out of the party as she sees her as someone with a different motive. Maaya hears this and confronts Takius; Yuufa and Roan could only try and stop them from being hostile to each other. That night, they proceed in their journey inside Geffen Tower; Maria and Catherine were there, but only to watch them enter the dungeon. As they head out inside, Maria comments that Takius cannot separate herself from a certain person. Inside, Roan takes out a few Familiars and Poison Spores along the way; Yuufa and Maaya applaud his achievement while Takius insists to stay sharp and to hurry. Roan soon senses a monster and attacks it, only to have it parried away. The Swordsman admits to have a hard time fighting the monster and was barely saved by Takius's Lightning Bolt. Maaya tries to offer help to Roan, but was shoved aside by Takius's remarks to stay to the strategy she planned out (which probably doesn't have Maaya as part of the plan). Takius and Roan lead the way as they take out Argoses; Roan showed his confidence in defeating them with the help of Takius when a ghost-like creature called a Whisper appears behind him. Roan tries to attack the Whisper, but fails to inflict any damage. Takius encases the Whisper in a Frost Diver and plans to escape, but was surprised to see three more coming towards them. With Yuufa and Roan fending the Whispers, Takius prepares to cast a spell; she was then ambushed by an Argos from above, poisoning her. Subsequently, Yuufa and Roan were caught by the Argos's silk. With the three adventurers in deep trouble, they turn to Maaya, who then uses a Butterfly Wing to escape. Moments later, Roan, Yuufa and Takius are taken to spider webs, where they are taken hostage by the Argos. Takius voices out her disappointment when Maaya escapes and shoulders the burden of letting her join the party. Yuufa, on the other hand, defends Maaya. Soon, the Argos prepare to consume them, until Poi-Poi shows up. Maaya followed, carrying a sword wrapped in a piece of cloth. She throws it to Roan and he discovers that it was a Fire Katana, a sword which has the power of fire in it. With the new weapon in his hands, he charges forth to his enemies and defeats them. Despite not being able to solve the mystery of Geffen Tower, they exited the dungeon safely. Roan is eager to return to the dungeon, but would be facing payback in the hands of Maaya, who asks for his payment for his new Fire Katana. Maaya and Takius are still at odds with each other, but Takius shows a little gratitude to the feat she accomplished. Adapted From Adapted from? which chapter of manga and/or novel Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia New Characters *'Keough '- a Knight which becomes a sort of brotherly figure to Yuufa, and Roan, to a lesser extent. He is supposed to have died in Glast Heim. *'Maria' - a talking dog who is strict about people entering Geffen Tower. She is somewhat familiar with Takius. *'Catherine' - a woman wearing a green robe and always accompanies Maria. She has a more gentle attitude. : Maria and Catherine can be seen in-game inside the top level of the Geffen Tower as Non-Playable Characters for the Wizard Job Change Quest.''' *'Kafra Vinitte '- a member of the Kafra Association. She has light orange hair in a bowl cut. New Abilities *'Thunder Storm' - a Wind-based spell which calls bolts of lightning from above, hitting monsters in a certain area. New Monsters *'Myst' - a monster which is composed of slime, with a small wooden shield equipped. Despite its seemingly harmless nature, it is shown to be challenging even for veteran adventurers. *'Abysmal Knight' - one of the most powerful monsters in Glast Heim. A monster with the form of a horse-mounted cavalry knight with black armor and a sword as black as its armor. Can efficiently defeat adventurers with its mastery of swordsmanship. *'Roda Frog' - a frog-like creature with pupils shaped like a four-pointed star. Some of these monsters are located south of Geffen. *'Familiar' - a monster similar to a bat. Likes ambushing adventurers in dark spaces. *'Poison Spore' - a more powerful version of a Spore; it can be distinguished by its color and the shape of its eyes on its mushroom cap. *'Argos' - a large spider-like monster which shows agility and the ability to parry attacks. They can immobilize enemies using strong threads that they produce. Its bites are also poisonous, *'Whisper' - a monster which looks like a piece of cloth with three "holes" that spin occasionally. Because of its ghost-like nature, it is impervious to normal weapon attacks. Ragnarok Online References *'Geffen' is a town located west of Prontera. It is famed for their knowledge about magic, and is the headquarters for the Magician Guild. Its landmark is the Geffen Tower, where Magicians apply to become Wizards. Geffen is also a haven for aspiring Blacksmiths for some time until the Blacksmith Guild moved to Einbroch in the Republic of Schwarzwald. *The Geffen Tower is a building located in the center of Geffen. It is shaped like an inverted cone. Its high levels are reserved for people in-charge of the examination of being a Wizard. The lower levels, however, are rumored to contain a large amount of monsters which prove to be challenging to some adventurers. *The Kafra Association's members can avail adventurers of different services such as Warp Services which allows adventurers to travel to other places in exchange for a fee. *'Butterfly Wings' can be used by a person to return to the place where he/she saves to. This place is usually a town or city. *'Fire Katanas' do not occur naturally in Ragnarok Online; it is forged by a Blacksmith using a number of materials. The product is a sword imbued with the power of fire, able to slash through ghosts with ease. Quotes Category:Episodes